


Kiss me

by PrinceH (amOrrtenttia)



Series: Avengers Collection [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Love, M/M, Old School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 09:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16679200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/PrinceH
Summary: This is the beginning of the tradition that will accompany them the rest of their lives....





	Kiss me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bésame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059716) by [amOrrtenttia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia). 



> **WARNING**. This fanfiction was wrote on spanish, and then translate by an not-native english speaker. Since I'm learning from TV, Internet and classes on school yet, I needed to say this before you read. The story may have -definitily- errors in the writting style, points of view, gramatic, and a large etc. I did as good as I could at the time, so _I hope you can read and still enjoy the fic beside of all that_. Thanks for check this, and please excuse any mistake LOL.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bésame (Kiss Me)**

 

 

James loves to spend time at home, especially after returning from missions that, in his opinion, are eternal.

He knows perfectly well that as an agent his duty is to obey the orders of SHIELD, but he does not always agree with Fury's ideas.

From the moment life gave him a second chance he has spent most of his time being an ally for good, and the nightmare of evil. He is truly proud of his progress, but Anthony, on the other hand ...

He would not even want to think about that at this moment. Steve and he finally returned after infiltrating a den that, according to his sources, could be the remains of Hydra. They were right, of course. Captain and Soldier had finished with the reorganization plans of that group and all the shit they had put together, it taken exactly three months with 17 days and 10 hours to do it right and nobody could not blame him for keeping the track of time, honestly.

Not when he had to leave his beloved kotenok alone after almost a year together. Not in a literal sense, of course.

They don’t have that much time as a formal couple.

Bucky had been declined on missions that, although they did not require him, would have been much better handled under his commands, all because he wanted to be available to the other 24 hours a day, seven days a week.

He had to be there.

He courted him at the old school.

Totally.

Steve tried to dissuade him after hearing his plans the first time, reminding him again and again that Tony was a modern man, who claimed to hate sentimentality.

Buck knew the past between them, and he easily noticed the growing sexual tension between them too. It hurt him to fight with the blonde after that. But he liked Iron Man, and since Rogers had move on, he can’t help but follow his heart on that.

He was sure he would conquer Anthoska, as he was sure that he would do it that way. The old way. His way.

His steps were premeditated, each more planned than the previous one. Sweet words, flirtatious smiles.

Tony gladly corresponded to the game, but it was never he who started playing. As one could expect from him. He was used to play that way with everyone who dare to try it just for fun and Barnes began to worry the third month.

It was great to flirt in an almost blatant way with the other, but ... What if Tony truly playing as Steve expected?

Indecision hit him, and he took a step back.

Surprisingly Tony noticed it.

The way Barnes doubted.

James learn this a week after he moved back.

_—_ _I hated this kind of sentimentality, I truly did._ _I never needed someone to take my hand when getting out of a car, or open the door in front of me with the pure intention of made me smile... It's not the kind of thing I'd think when I heard the word "courtship" nowadays (It's certainly a word I would not even think of uttering, to be honest, and neither that could fit with me at all) But coming from you, Barnes ... I appreciate it._ _I admire it even... If It’s you… I want it ... I hate_ _myself_ _for getting used to it so_ _easily_ _that I can’t image otherwise from you_ _, but if it's with you, even those things that never worked in me before, they melt me._ _It’s true._ _I let you do it your way since the first moment because it feels right with you... It's the kind of man you are, and it's good for_ _me... But I can't do it anymore… So ... That said ... How much more do I have to wait for you to actually invite me on a damn date? No. If I let you, you will make this worse than now. James Barnes. Date me now. Let’s go wherever we want. But let’s do it now._

Barnes could not help kissing him after that, taking a smile from the younger, while the blush on his cheeks showed the happiness he felt.

The routine had barely changed since then, he was still the gentleman who did everything he could for him, and Tony enjoyed it as much as Bucky enjoyed doing it.

They were disgustingly happy together even when they weren’t like an actual couple. It took them **_months_** to **be** together for the first time. They acted in that way since then and they were happy.

That's why it affected them so much to spend so much time apart.

That's why they kissed with such passion and affection as soon as they saw each other again.

Every minute away from his _doll_ seemed like years and Buck knew that for him it was the same.

Maybe it was stupid, or too much, but he really loved to prepare small details that surprised his beloved.

Barnes entered the tower with a firm step, FRIDAY had orders to let him in or out at will, and to his delight, she informed him that Tony had not yet arrived home yet.

Pepper had him working at Stark Industries since he left for Europe.

With renewed encouragement he went straight to the room that Tony had adapted for him when the idea of living together crossed his mind.

James had warned him that he would not accept so easily, since he had to marry him first.

Needless to say, Tony let out a laugh, telling himself that it had been the joke of the moment.

James did not joke about it, but he accepted the room.

They never shared the main room before.

He found his guitar right in its place, and he took it and then sat on the edge of the bed that was tidy.

Perfectly tidy, he would say... Way more than he had let it. Maybe he would ask FRIDAY about it at another time.

He focused on tuning the strings, and was lost in the notes he played for the first time. That song did not leave his mind since he heard it the first time. It was, really, one of his favorites.

He hummed the song as he played, the image of the chocolate-eyed man continued in his mind.

.

.

.

Tony returned to the tower when the night was evident. He loosened his tie as the elevator doors opened. He opened his eyes wide as he spotted Barnes a few steps away from him, guitar in hand, and the clear intention of setting up a serenade in the hall.

— James ... — he warned, and he hated himself when he noticed the tremor of emotion in his voice.

The appointed only smiled. While pressing the " play " button on the small stereo next to him.

— Do not ask... Just enjoy it.

Tony rolled his eyes, the smile plastered on his lips. He crossed his arms while the other's voice was heard.

_"Cuando me enamoro doy toda mi vida a quien se enamore de mi" (1)_

He raised an eyebrow between surprised and pleased, the smile on his face widened.

Stupidly romantic

Bites his lip while contain a smile.

When the song ends Buck watches him waiting for a reaction, Tony mutters under his breath " _Idiot_ " before approaching to kiss him.

.

.

.

Two months later, when Barnes is assigned to a new mission that is expected to last a few weeks, he takes his guitar again.

It's now or never.

He gets help from his boyfriend's pupil and, after assured Tony was away from the tower for long enough, prepares a whole movie scene.

He can almost hear Anthony snorting at the image of the red tablecloths and petals.

Clear his throat and practice the notes again and again until it is perfect.

He is not a singer. But he loves to sing for him.

Tony entered the tower and could not help holding his breath when he looked around.

Without knowing it, on that special occasion he began a tradition that would last with them until the last day of his life.

The memory hit his memory hard in just a second.

_"_ _— You_ _spend more time here than in your apartment, I do not say you sell it, I know it's_ _important_ _but ... Seriously,_ _Buckaroo_ _,_ _you already live here._

_—_ _Doll…_

_—_ _Do not start with that again ... At our age, getting married is just a good joke._

_—_ _Would you refuse if I proposed it?_

_—_ _James, be serious._

_—_ _I'm being serious._ _It is a serious question._

_—_ _In that case, I hope you'll be able to surprise me... "_

James can tell that he knows what is happening, and it does not take him longer to get close to him and leave a kiss on his forehead.

— You were not kidding ... — whispers Tony still surprised

— You are the man of my life ... I cannot imagine living without you, or going back to a house where you are not there... I can’t imagine wake up one morning without you being by my side ...

Io voglio essere Felice per semper con te. (2)

quelle que soit ma destined. (3)

Вечно. (4)

Contigo. (5)

— If you wish, I will ask you in each language I know ... — continue, taking a step back — If you ask me, I will learn every language on the world ... — places one knee on the ground, and soon spreads a small box in front of the other, a beautiful white gold ring rests inside — I love you, Anthony ... Would you make me the happiest man on earth, agreeing to marry me?

The other catches like a fish out of the water by seconds. Bucky distinguishes something like " _Definitely not a joke_ " before listening to what he expected.

— Y... Yes. God. YES.

He smiles as he stands up, the ring slides easily over the other's finger and soon he feels the younger man throw himself into his arms.

He hugs him with love, and then presses the button on the little remote control that Peter has taught him to use, then he would appreciate him for that.

The melody begins and Tony immediately looks for his eyes, opens his mouth but says nothing. He smiles when James begins to sing, dancing a slow waltz with him in his arms.

_— Bésame… Bésame mucho… Como si fuera esta noche la última vez. (6)_

After that, every time James is assigned to a mission away from his kotenok, he sings the beautiful melody for him, varying the choruses in each language he knows every time.

Because James handled too many languages, and Tony thought it was a waste not to listen to him in each one of them.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Acording to Saint Google.. The few things I didn't want to change at all.
> 
> 1\. When I fall in love, I give my whole life to the one who falls in love with me (Cuando me enamoro - Andrea Bocelli)  
> 2\. I want to be happy with you forever.  
> 3\. Whatever my destiny is.  
> 4\. Forever.  
> 5\. With you.  
> 6\. Kiss me ... Kiss me a lot ... Like it was tonight the last time (Bésame - Andrea Bocelli)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
